


Forgiveness. Can You Imagine?

by TheSecondBatgirl



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 03:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17635610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/pseuds/TheSecondBatgirl
Summary: After the spell breaks, Tommy isn't sure if the other Rangers can forgive him for being the evil Green Ranger. Jason shows him otherwise.





	Forgiveness. Can You Imagine?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [towokuwusatsuwu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/towokuwusatsuwu/gifts).



Tommy wasn’t quite sure if it was okay to approach the other Rangers when he saw them sitting at the juice bar. They might have said that he was part of the team now, but the fact remained that he had tried to kill them. He had nearly succeeded. Why would they want to actually be friends with him? Fight with him, sure. They needed to defeat Rita after all, nobody knew that more than Tommy did. Hopefully the other Rangers would trust him to watch their backs.

But he couldn’t see why they would want to be friends with him.

All of the other Rangers were sitting at a table together, drinking smoothies, and there was an empty seat. He hesitated, wanting to join them but not wanting to be rejected. It would be easier to go sit somewhere else. They hadn’t noticed him yet, and for that he was grateful.

He found a seat in the corner, but he couldn’t help facing them and seeing the way that they all seemed to be so comfortable with each other, and the smile on Jason’s gorgeous lips.

The problem with sitting and facing them, was that soon enough Jason saw Tommy sitting alone, and his eyes lit up. Jason strolled over, looking more attractive than what was at all fair in that stupid tank top and paused by the empty seat across from Tommy.

“Is this seat taken?” he asked.

There was really nothing that Tommy could do other than shrug, and Jason sat down across from him.

“We weren’t sure,” Jason began, “if you just needed space or if there was something more. What you went through with Rita, man, that had to be horrible. We want to help you through it however we can.”

He looked like he was about to say more, and there was an awkward silence that passed between them, Tommy deliberately not meeting Jason’s eyes. Finally Jason broke it. “If you don’t want to be friends, I mean, you don’t have to be,” Jason said in that ridiculously attractive command voice, low and powerful. “We did sort of force ourselves onto you without asking.”

“That isn’t it at all!” Tommy protested.

“Then what is it?” Jason asked wrinkling his brow in confusion.

“I tried to kill you,” Tommy whispered. “I tried to kill all of you.”

Jason leaned across the table and looked intently into Tommy’s eyes. It was a pose that had featured in Tommy’s fantasies lately, dreaming of Jason looking at him like that before pulling him into a kiss, but Tommy was pretty sure that this wouldn’t end that way at all.

“That wasn’t your fault,” Jason said firmly. “It was Rita’s spell. It wasn’t you. You’re a good person, Tommy. And you’re one of us, for as long as you want to be.”

They had all said that to Tommy before, giving him forgiveness and absolution, but Tommy had needed to hear it again, especially from Jason. Of all of them, he had hurt Jason the most, tried to kill him repeatedly, and here was Jason telling him that it was all fine, when he knew that it would never be quite okay. Still, he managed to choke out a thanks, hoping that one day he’d be able to really believe it.

“No problem,” Jason said. “Are you up for joining the rest of us, do you want us to let you be, or would you prefer if just one of us would sit with you?”

Conflicting emotions went through Tommy. He did desperately want to be a part of the group, to be friends with them all in truth, but the thought of having to sit with them and laugh, and pretend that everything was really fine when he wasn’t sure if he was was more than he could handle. But he also knew that ignoring them and hoping that it would all be okay wouldn’t help, especially when they were already so concerned about him, was not really the way to go. He could see them all casting plaintive looks in his direction, smiling encouragingly whenever they were able to catch his eye. But he wasn’t quite ready, not yet.

“Can you stay?” he finally asked, and somehow Tommy managed not to blush when he asked. It might not have been fair, taking advantage of his crush like this, but he found Jason’s presence comforting, knowing that Jason had forgiven him made it slightly easier to begin to forgive himself.

“Of course,” Jason said. 

The two of them sat there, Jason bringing up martial arts, and soon the two of them found themselves in an easy conversation. The other Rangers all made brief appearances, deliberately not talking about anything Ranger related, but mostly they left the two of them to their own devices. Instead he got to hear all about martial arts classes they were teaching, the latest antics that Bulk and Skull were up to, and Billy’s latest experiments.

Before Tommy knew it, it was closing time, and the other Rangers had all left. He had been talking to Jason for literal hours by now, and the two of them found themselves outside the Youth Center all alone.

“I guess this is it,” Tommy said. “I should head home.”

“Want me to walk with you?” Jason offered.

Tommy’s face fell. “Sure,” he said. “I mean, I guess considering what happened the last time I tried to walk through Angel Grove by myself…” he trailed off, and Jason suddenly looked really upset.

“I trust you,” Jason insisted. “We all trust you. I just thought…. But if you don’t want to.”

“If I don’t want to what?” Tommy asked in confusion. “I mean, if you want to walk with me, but it is pretty out of your way.”

“I thought,” Jason said hesitantly, “but I guess I misunderstood. It’s fine.” He started to turn away but Tommy suddenly made the connection and grabbed Jason’s arm, trying not to trace the outlines of Jason’s generous muscles.

“Did you mean this?” Tommy asked, and he pulled Jason to him, letting his lips brush against the red ranger’s briefly. He hoped desperately that he had read the signals correctly or else this would get awkward very quickly.

“Yes,” Jason said, and he pulled Tommy back to him. As they engaged in a much more passionate kiss, Tommy was suddenly sure that he really had been forgiven. For the first time since before the spell, Tommy really felt like he belonged.


End file.
